The present invention relates to cup holders, and more specifically, for cup holders that are collapsible for storage, adaptable for use with a wide range of cup sizes, and safe and convenient for use in automobiles.
It is known in the art to have cup holders adaptable for use with various cup sizes. For example, Harper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,112 teaches a holder for beverage containers having resiliently deformable arms that enlarge the defined container space between the arms to accommodate large containers. Harper also teaches a means for mounting the holder to an automobile which comprises a rigid horizontal tongue having a downwardly vertical extension defining a channel between the extension and the holder body; the tongue with extension is typically inserted over an automobile inner door and into its window slot to secure the holder to the door. The tongue may be attached to the holder body with one of several means including a ratchetand-pawl connection. Canadian patent no. 792,124 teaches a collapsible cup holding bracket in which a spring-loaded supporting ring and a bottom support plate unfold 90 degrees from their storage positions to form a receptacle for beverage containers.
It is the object of this invention to provide a collapsible holder for a beverage container with rigid arms for strength and reliability yet is adjustable to hold a wide range of container sizes.
It is the further object of this invention that, consistent with the above requirement, the required holder be collapsible into a convenient storage configuration.
It is the further object of this invention, consistent with the above requirements, that the required holder be conveniently and removably attachable to an automobile inner door by inserting a flange through the door window slot, yet adjustable in size to accommodate inner doors of various thickness while providing a secure mount to the door.
It is the further object of this invention, consistent with the above requirements, that the required holder provide a convenient mechanism for removable attachment of snack containers to the holder.